Security Cameras and Videotapes
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Bit of a misnomer, actually... Haha, it's RxN, and Axel's being silly -but smart. And annoying. It's a friend's job- Au-ish, inside has more details. Rated for cursing and things getting a little... unprofessional ;D I may edit this later. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Well... they're old enough! Here, Roxas is nineteen-ish, and Naminé is around seventeen. She's the youngest psychiatrist working there... I put her as one because since she could modify memories, her therapy would be... unique? Hahaha **

**It's AU. No hatin' :) **

**Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts! And I also own all twenty-seven planets in our solar system, and I invented the Internet! YEEEAAAAHHHH! Seriously. I don't own.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naminé hummed quietly as she busied herself by rescheduling her appointments and completing the paperwork that her boss had given her. A few minutes passed by slowly, and it did not take long at all before her work was completed. Naminé looked around her office room boredly, uninterestedly noting things in the room: her lacquered mahogany desk, her laptop, several notebooks, files, and pencils stacked and placed on her desk, the window beside her, the strange bird that always hung out right outside it, the bees in the hive, her paintings on her wall, the blue carpet on the floor… She stopped there; weary from the monotony and silence of the room.<p>

Standing up, she walked to her door and opened it, and sighed as she saw absolutely no one in her colorful, oddly-shaped-chair-filled waiting room.

Returning to her desk restlessly and spinning around in her large chair, the blonde thought for a while, and it was not long before a devious smile crept onto her lips.

_If no one was there, then no one would see her…_

Rummaging in her paint-splattered canvas tote bag, she drew out a blue thumb drive and inserted it into her computer. Almost instantly a pop-up appeared, asking her if she wanted to open the files.

Her face lit up as she clicked on a folder titled "R". Pictures of a handsome blond teen with sparkling blue eyes, posing, filled her screen.

Roxas.

Flipping through them and sighing happily at each photo, Naminé giggled as she saw a particularly funny picture of the teen: his hair was spiked high and sprayed red, and two reverse tear-drop markings were colored onto his face in purple Sharpie. His goofy smile perfected the look he was aiming for: being Axel's look-alike.

The young psychologist was so preoccupied with looking through her photos, she did not notice the waiting room's door opening and a slender young man slipping in. He silently strode to her door and leaned against the oaken frame, crossing his arms as he smirked at her.

"Well, well, well," he drawled lazily, winking at the startled teen. Quickly minimizing the folder, she stood up and brushed off her white lab coat, blushing.

"W-what are you doing here?" she stammered shyly. Plucking up more courage, she looked into his cerulean eyes. "Only patients and authorized personnel are allowed in here? And how did you get past Security?" The handsome intruder stepped closer to her. She unconsciously took a step back.

"I'm authorized," he whispered silkily into her ear. His body heat warmed her: she did not notice how cold she had been until now. Naminé smiled up at him.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged. He smiled.

"Yeah."

"Since when?" she asked, and bit her lip as he softly kissed her neck.

"Since I asked you out and you accepted me as your boyfriend, _that's _when, silly." He looked up and gently stroked her long blonde hair. She sighed.

"_Roxas. _What if someone comes in? And," she giggled; "that excuse is not enough. And I've noticed that you ignored my other question: how did you get past Security?"

The striking male smirked again and reached into his pocket, flipping out a plastic card between two fingers, laughing aloud at his girlfriend's shocked face.

"I stole this."

"_You took it? _Damn, Roxas! You told me that I had left it in Axel's car! I was going to go to his house tonight and ask, since he wasn't picking up his phone…" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why _tonight_, specifically? Why not _this afternoon_?" The psychiatrist rolled her eyes.

"You know what I meant, Roxy—"

"It's _Roxas_," he growled gently. She rolled her eyes.

"I will call you _Roxy _when and if I wish. You consented to that when you asked me out."

"I had _no idea _you'd call me that, though!" he protested, slipping his slightly tan hand down and gently squeezing her pale one. "It doesn't count!"

"…Alright, so _implied _consent. C'mon, Roxas, I put up with you and Axel pranking me…" He once again lowered his head and continued placing kisses on her neck, causing her to gasp slightly and hug him closer to her.

"…Fine…" he murmured as he lowered his head still further (he sometimes really disliked their height difference) and slowly tried to peel off her lab coat. Naminé half-heartedly pushed his hand away, but not before he glimpsed her white dress underneath.

"N-not… here…" she breathed, protesting as he slid his hand into her coat sleeve and stroked her shoulder.

"Are you _sure?_" he teased. Naminé opened her mouth, about to reply, when her phone suddenly rang. Roxas rolled his eyes and glared at it before releasing Naminé and letting her answer the phone.

"Hello, Dr. Naminé speaking, Psychiatric Office: how may I help you?"

"_Naminé_," came a familiar drawling voice. "_I can see you and Roxas… y'know, it's so weird: the moment I get this—_" she winced as he swore harshly; "_camera working that your boss ordered me to install, I look up at the monitors and see you and your boy-toy getting it on._" Naminé blushed furiously and glared around the room, unsure of where the camera was hidden, but furious at her friend.

"_Roxas is _NOT _a 'boy-toy'! He is my _boyfriend _and is two years older than me, thank you _VERY _much!_" The blond walked over to her and circled his arms around her waist, letting his chin rest on her head.

"Who is it?" Naminé covered the receiver with her hand.

"It's Axel," she whispered, rolling her eyes but grinning softly. She winced as Roxas repeated Axel's harsh swear word. "What does he want?"

"I dunno…" the doctor answered, but held the phone up to her ear again as she heard Axel talking once more.

"_Ya know… I can hear you guys. And I distinctly recall telling you guys to get a room, but this is ridiculous_," he laughed. Roxas snatched the phone from Naminé's pale hands ("_Hey!_") and glared at the walls.

"_Dammit Axel, why are you_—" his girlfriend covered her ears; "_spying on us_? Seriously! Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

"_Haven't you ever heard of me being a security camera installer and maintainer? Honestly! You stay at my house a lot, and there's no way you can honestly tell me you've never heard my family bragging about it_." The redhead grinned, though he knew his friends couldn't see it. Roxas rolled his eyes again and hung up the phone.

"_Well, that was rude._"

"You know what, Axel? Fine. C'mon Naminé, let's go somewhere Axel won't spy on us." Naminé smiled and blushed, thinking of how they could continue, when the intercom turned on.

"FINE, ROXAS, BUT JUST SO YA KNOW… I'VE PUT CAMERAS IN YOUR CAR TOO."

"_WHAT?_"

"JUST KIDDING."

Axel laughed as the two left the room, and turned on the system's computers. Typing in the password quickly, he transferred the video onto a CD and deleted the original, so that Xemnas would never find out that his darling Naminé was… well, performing less-than-professional actions in her room.

Besides, with him with the only copy, it would be a _wonderful _item for the best invention ever.

_Blackmail._


	2. Chapter 2

**H'okay, Eri-chan, you wanted more? I'll give you more :D At the moment, I have no idea where this is going, so I'll keep walking and see where my feet take me away to (figure of speech. Y'all _know _what I mean) **

* * *

><p><em>Hey Roxas… do you and Nami want to meet me for ice cream at Riku's parlor?<em>

Roxas looked at the text again and sighed.

_Why do you ALWAYS have to ruin the moment, Axel? _he thought wryly, half amused and half irritated.

Naminé and Roxas had been… _preoccupied _with other matters (like playing tongue hockey) when Roxas's phone began beeping loudly and buzzing on the table next to their couch.

Of course, their 'game' had ended pretty quickly, but mostly from the shock of it.

Naminé leaned on Roxas's shoulder.

"Sooo… what does it say?" she asked curiously, polite enough to not read the text over his shoulder.

Roxas sighed.

"It's Axel. He wants us to meet him at Riku's Ice Cream Parlor… I have no idea why, though…" Naminé gave him a small shove.

"So ask him, silly." The blond glared at his girlfriend.

"I was _going to, _Nami," he said, but his voice lacked the venom it usually carried with such a comment. He grinned and began typing when Nami snatched the phone away from him.

"Wha—Hey! Naminé!" he protested. She giggled and taunted him, before skipping (very quickly) to the bathroom and locking the door.

"Naminé! Open this door the," she covered her ears; "up!"

"I keep telling you to stop swearing, damnit!"

"You're no better!"

"'Damn' is not as bad of a swear word as _you-know-what_." She stuck her tongue out childishly at the door, knowing he couldn't see her.

He sensed it, though.

"Nami~" he protested. "Please?"

"No. Let me answer Axel, I'll put it on loudspeaker for you." There was a tone of finality in her voice that dissuaded Roxas from arguing.

"_Hello?_"

"Axel, it's me, Nami."

"_OH HEY, NAMI! WHAT'S UP?_" Roxas flinched: Axel could be _such _a douche at times, shouting over the phone.

"It's about that text you sent Roxy—"

"_It's Roxas_," her boyfriend muttered. Naminé didn't hear him or, if she did, she ignored him.

"What time do you want us to meet you there?"

"_Ahh… maybe tomorrow at two? And I know you have the day off, so there's no use worming out of this one._"

"I do not _worm out _of things, Axel!" she hissed. Roxas snickered. The door suddenly unlocked and Naminé tousled his hair in revenge. He swatted her hand away, almost missing what Axel was saying.

"—_and I have something to tell you guys, so, yeah… that'd be why I'm asking. So… how was the sex?_"

"I… _I beg your pardon?_" she asked incredulously. _Axel did _NOT _just ask that._

"_Y'know, when Roxas puts his_—"

"THANK YOU, I don't need to hear that. I—"

"_But of course. My apologies. You're probably exhausted from your 'workout' before I called…_"

Roxas was full out laughing at the blush that was forming on his girlfriend's face.

"Shut up, Axel, or _so help me_…"

"_Alright, alright… fine, don't tell me_."

"We did _not _have… we didn't sleep together!"

"_Hahaha, if you say sooo_," said Axel in a singsong voice, obviously not believing her. The blond grinned.

"BELIEVE HER AXEL, WE DIDN'T. THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR ANNOYING CASE OF BAD TIMING…" Roxas called at the phone. His friend burst out in laughter.

"_Oh… oh really, Roxy? Hahaha… I… hahahaha…that's hilarious… ahem. I'm done. But seriously…_"

"Yeah, yeah, is that all?"

"_Ehh… hahaha, I suppose…_" laughter lingered in Axel's throat as he fought to keep them down, lest his buddies decide to refuse his invitation.

"Alright then. Bye."

"_Okay. I see how it is. Cutting off your best friend just so you can screw your girlfriend. What happened to 'bros before hoes'? No offense Nami._" She laughed nervously, her blush turning slightly darker_._

"Good-_bye_, Axel." Flipping the phone shut, he carefully turned it on silent and placed it on the counter, before pinning his girlfriend to the door. She squirmed and tried to get away, but Roxas pressed himself closer to her, preventing her escape.

"_Maybe I should teach you not. To steal. My phone. Hmm?_" he murmured against her neck. Naminé's breath caught in her throat.

"Rox…Roxas… not against the _door_," she protested. Roxas smirked at her.

"Fine." Picking her up and placing her over his shoulder, he carried her to their shared bedroom and gently dropped her onto the bed.

"_Is this better?_" he asked quietly. Naminé's blush returned.

"I—I… Roxas… _please_…"

"Please…what, Naminé?" he teased, nipping her neck. Her shallow breathing quickened as she buried her hands in his spiked hair.

"_R-Roxas…_"

DRRRRRRRIIIIIINNGGG!

Roxas swore harshly, and for once, Naminé agreed with him.

They had been interrupted. _Again._

Naminé squirmed and tried to get out from underneath Roxas, his hands still by her head.

"Um, Roxas? We need to answer the door…"

"Wha—oh. Right. Sorry." He stood and held his hands up in an _I resign _position. She rolled her eyes and kissed him, before shrugging on her lab coat and running to the door.

DRRRRRRIIIIIINNNGGG!

"COMING!" Roxas snickered at how close they were to have that happening. He brushed his shirt off and attempted to fix his hair with his hands before walking as calmly as he could to the door.

"Who is it~?" he called out in a singsong voice.

"It's Xion~," returned his girlfriend. The girl at the door giggled.

"Hey, Roxas, Naminé."

"_SEE?_ Xion has the decency to call me by my _real name_." Naminé opened the door further and allowed her black-haired friend to step in, before placing her arms on her boyfriend's shoulders.

"That's because she's not. Your. Girlfriend," she giggled, tapping his nose once per last three words and tilting her head to kiss him. Roxas growled softly, inaudible to Xion, and kissed her back fiercely. Just as he pressed against her lips with his tongue, Xion cleared her throat. Loudly.

"A-_hem_." Naminé sheepishly untangled herself from Roxas, who grinned awkwardly.

"Honestly, you two, can you give it a rest? I'm pretty sure that was what you two were just doing before I stopped by."

バレタ。。。

"Hahaha… uh, what would give you that impression, Xion?" asked Roxas. She shrugged.

"Oh, nothing… just that Naminé seems to have what looks like a _hickey _on her neck. It looks new: I didn't see it at work today."

_What?_

Tentatively, Naminé reached her hand up to her neck.

Sure enough, there was a hickey.

_When did that happen? Oh, yeah. Before Axel texted Roxas…_she giggled softly to herself.

"Yeah. See?"

"Why'd you stop by? Like, not to be rude or anything, y'know? Just curious," asked the blond. Xion sighed.

"I need Naminé's help with… uh… something. College work! That was it! Uhh… so yeah. I'll be taking her. Bye!" she said as she caught Naminé's wrist and dragged her out of the door and into her black Corvette.

"Wait, wha—?" The blonde barely had time to protest as she was separated from her boyfriend and stuffed unceremoniously into her friend's car.

"Xion, what's going on?" she asked, stunned and slightly disoriented from the speed at which things were moving.

"You'll see," was all Xion replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for my Japanese. I have no idea what that is in English. It might be like "Oh shit... caught." Or something like that. **

**THIS WILL NOT BE A LEMON. OR A LIME. Just some of sensual kissing and all. Cliffhanger! Mwahaha, I'm evil. My bad. Review please? I'll update fasterrrrr ;) **

**It's really annoying when people can't bother to leave a comment or two after they read a story. WOULD IT KILL YOU? Jk jk ;) I don't care if you review this story as much as my other story Café Amour et l'Amitié *hint hint***

**Reviewers get much appreciation and more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Woah. _An update! I'm gettin' there guys, don't give up hope yet! Thanks to WeDidItForTheDead, soluvepink, 'unknown', macchi-chan, IceLilyLaura (nice name!), and Eri-chan.**

**We'll be getting to the good part in the next chapter, whooo it's gonna be great! **

**...if it all goes according to plan... xD  
><strong>

**Oh! And check out my story a w k w a r d once chapter four comes out! I made it a side-story, originally it was just another fic. ENOUGH RAMBING. ON WITH THE SHOOOOW! **

**Warning: conspiracies, blackmail, and Xion... ;)**

* * *

><p>The two girls sat in the car silently as Xion drove them to her home. Naminé had long since given up asking questions: Xion would only hum, wink, or ignore her when she did.<p>

Naminé drummed her fingers impatiently on her thigh as Xion swerved around other vehicles in such a way that caused the blonde to question the legality of it, and sighed, daydreaming about Roxas's teasing lips on hers, causing her to lose track of where they were.

Soon, they were at Xion's house, a small apartment of three floors squished between two tall skyscrapers, and the two got out.

Xion grabbed her friend's wrist and pulled her to her house, dashing in and quickly locking the door behind them. Naminé rubbed her temples: she was getting disoriented again.

"_So._" Xion plopped down onto her white couch and twisted her body so that her elbows were propped up on the arm and she was lying on her stomach, eying Naminé with interest, who tilted her head at Xion.

"So… what?"

"I've got news for you," Xion smirked, relishing Naminé's confusion. The blonde woman sighed and sat down, cross-legged, on the carpet before the couch.

"Okay… and… what kind of news would that be?"

Her dark-haired friend giggled.

"Axel caught a video of you~," she said in a singsong voice. Naminé's eyes went wide, but Xion hadn't finished.

"He said that he installed the camera in your office and got it working, right? And he caught you and Roxas getting a little _unprofessional_ at work, didn't he?"

Naminé's blush was answer enough.

"Well, anyway, he deleted the copy on Xemnas's computer and saved it onto a disk, one that he had. To 'avoid suspicion', he looped a video of you working. It looked pretty convincing, so you don't need to worry about getting fired." She smiled.

"And… this was what you wanted to tell me? You drive me away from Roxas to tell me _this?_" Naminé's legendary patience was thinning, and Xion smirked.

"Nope! Not at all. I could've sent you this in a text. No, what I really wanted to tell you was… I nicked it."

"Nicked what?"

"Nicked the CD. And you know Demyx is in some computer programming class, right?"

The blonde nodded.

"Well, I took Axel's disk and burned a copy of it—" reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a CD envelope and waved it once before returning it; "—and replaced the original so he doesn't know that I have this. Axel is planning on using that CD as blackmail against you and Roxas, so I, being a wonderful best friend, decided to help you with your revenge!" Naminé looked both worried and amused.

"What would he use the blackmail for?" Xion shrugged.

"I dunno, that's not my business, but aren't you curious as to what your revenge will be?"

Naminé smiled and nodded cautiously: Xion's plans were known to be elaborate and often ridiculously complicated.

"Well. Demyx is gonna get his hands on that CD," Naminé blushed; "and he's going to recreate that, only using computer graphics and replacing your boyfriend with Axel and you with Olette, and might post it online where anyone, including _Larxene_…" Naminé gasped and her eyes went wide. Xion grinned.

"…could see it."

"Post it… online? But… that'd break them up! And Axel's reputation—"

"_Exactly. _So, we're going to, ah, 'double-cross the double-crosser', as it were. Axel's invited you two to Riku's, right? And he's going to smugly reveal how he has the vid, and you can spring the trap and turn the tables by revealing _our _plan to _him_. I've asked Axel to install a security cam in his shop a while ago, under the pretext of Riku being paranoid and all about _robbers_, so now you can catch the look on Axel's face and frame it." She winked. Naminé shyly grinned back. "He'll be caught in his own trap!"

"This… might actually work."

* * *

><p><strong>It... didn't quite... flow as well. I'm sorry. <strong>

**BUT! We now know what Xion's planning! :) I'll try to update tomorrow, as well as Café Amour et l'Amitié ;)  
><strong>


End file.
